User blog:Codgod13/Fantasy user tourney round 1: Hellwood Mercenaries vs Higgatupisaq
Hellwood Mercanaires, the trained killers who held off the army of the phantom swords and even defeated a god, vs Higgatupisaq, the most famed vampire hunters in the entire continent of Celtica who saved the world from vampiric domination! Two teams of great fantasy warriors go head to head in a duel to the death to find out who is worthy of saving the world one last time! It's time to find out... who... is... DEADLIEST!? Hellwood Mercanaries Archer Coretti: Physical: Archer is a dragonguard, a race predating but essentially a very powerful human. He is 19 years old and is 6'3", weighing 219 lbs. He has brown hair and blue eyes, and a red tattoo across his chest. His left ear is pierced with a gold hoop, in peak physical condition. Training: Trained for seven years with a combat expert in physical and magical training. Has been beaten and forced to lift large boulders (with hands first, then his mind.) Has trained in strategy with combat strategy mostly following techniques of sun tzu. Powers: Can control and summon ice and has 3x the strength of a normal human, can use telekinesis on objects up to 300 lbs, and is able to summon miniarture tornados. Gear: Steel plate armor, helmet (think like orcish helmet from skyrim), gauntlets and boots. Becuase of this, Archer has excellent protection but has limited flexibility and zero stealth. He carries many weapons, his close range combo being the Sentinel blade, a sentient sword with a glowing blade made of divine steel. When in sunlight, Archer can direct a beam of light to blind his enemies, and if enough power is stored, even send them flying backwards. Combined with that is a shield made with wood stacking much like a spartan shield wrapped in near-unbreakable dragon scales. The snake spear is a spear that is wrapped in snake scales of many different colors, and can send an orb of corrosive acid toward enemies every 24 hours. The euraly (you rail ee) bow is a bow that shoots arrows with really nothing special. Personality: Sarcastic and somewhat pessimistic, but is very loyal. Love interest of Anima Terranum. Weakness: Will do anything for his friends. Anima Terranum: Physical: Anima is human, and 18 years old. She is 5'3" and 120 lbs. She has long brown hair and green eyes. She has no tattoos, but has three rings in her right ear. Training: trained for 5 years as an elite thief and assassin. Is very skilled at moving silently and is nigh impossible to detect at night. Also a very skilled knife fighter and markswoman, and knows all armor weak spots and locations of every vital organ in the human body. Powers: none. Gear: Lightweight leather armor with many pockets and a hood and painted in camoflague. Wears camo face-paint. Two serrated demonic steel daggers, that are poisoned with cobra venom. Also carries a steel crossbow and four wheelock pistols. Personality: Optimistic and witty, love interest of Archer Coretti. Weakness: Can be overanalytical. Serakuss Physical: Serakuss is a vampire, and 276 years old (appears in early thirties.) He is 5'11" and 150 lbs. He has a massive stone gauntlet/encasing around his right arm, that is storng enough to shatter brick walls in a single punch. Has a mouth full of fangs and forked tongue. Has yellow eyes, and given he always has a hat on, no one alive knows what his hair looks like. Training: Serakuss has over 100 years of training and combat experience under his belt. He is very skilled with essentially any weapon system ever made, ever. Powers: As a vampire, Serakuss has 6x the normal strength, speed, and endurance of a normal human. Also, he has telekinesis, and able to project images of fear into his enemy's minds, very useful when working with Artemis. He can also turn into a bat, a raven, or a wolf. Gear: Sarakuss wears scale mail under an always buttoned brown leather trench coat and leather belt. He wears a wide-brimmed hat and fur boots. He has a pennsylvania long rifle he can accurately shoot without a stand, and a red nodachi that can cut through rock. But he is most dangerous in hand to hand, his favored maneaver being ripping out his opponent's heart with his bare hands and devouring it. His non-rock hand has razor sharp nails he uses to slit his victim's throat's. And of course, the infamous vampire fangs. Personality: Always smooth and suave, and as the oldest of the group, often acts the part, breaking up any fights. Artemis Rayne Physical: Artemis is a sucubuss with vampire-like fangs (only two) and a balck tongue, with black lipstick.She has jet black hair and very pale skin. She is 5'6" and 128 lbs. She is 134 years old, but appears to be in her early twenties. She also has jet black feathered wings concealed as a cape. Training: Artemis has been trained as a demon special ops agent for 40 years, a sort of assassin. She is expert at seduction, stealth, and killing. Powers: As a sucubuss, Artemis has an unnatural love aura and can easily attract targets to their deaths. She literally feeds upon fear, using her opponents fear to heal her own wounds or use them as soul leaches, and energy blast that will infect the soul, making her target 'soul sick' this has no affect on vampires or demons, but if angels, humans, orcs, or elves are exposed to the leach, they will have five minutes of life left unless exposed to holy magic. This factor is helped by the fact that Artemis is a legendary assassin, known as the night huntress, and feared worldwide. Also, when up close, Artemis can administer the kiss of death, where she sucks out an enemy's soul. To get close, Artemis can turn invisible for a short time once per day. Lastly, she can also spit a ball of poison that paralyzes a pesron in seconds after contact (very short term paralasys.) Gear: Artemis wears a lightweight steel chestplate painted completely black, as well as gauntlets, knee pads, and boots painted the same. She has a cape that can seperate to reveal it is actually a pair of wings. She only carries two weapons, both infamous. The first being a black narrow short sword with a semi-rounded tip made of legendary shadowsteel, a metal sharper than obsidian and weighing only 0.7 lbs. It is poisoned with a venom that causes all of the brain's sensors to overload, causing a massive panic within the person. The second is a straight dagger used especcially for stealth, never for combat, as it is so thin it can barely be seen when looking at the edge. Personality: Acts the part of a seductress, nealry always has a creepy smile and is always calm. One of her most famous qualities is her Ukranian accent. Weakness: Enjoys to play with her prey before killing them. Drageddon Physical: Drageddon (Druh jed done) is a demon and former captain in the armies of hell. He is covered in red scales and has a gargoyle-like face. He is 7'4" and 326 lbs. He has 3-inch claws and 5-inch fangs. The captain is 122 years old, twenty by demon standards. He has buffalo horns on his head, and their not used for decoration. Training: As a captain in hell's armies, he recieved various combat and magic training. He is a beast in close combat, able to take on large groups of enemies single-handedly and crush his opponents. His strategy is a massive rain of blows to overwhelm his opponent, blows that are meticulously calculated to have no exploitable plan. Powers: Drageddon has 4x normal human strength. He can easily rip a human in half if his weapons fail him. He can control hellfire and summon it at will. Drageddon can also send out a beam of energy that causes wracking pain throughout the body. Also, Drageddon can summon large amounts of molten rock and form them into massive spear points and giant hands, etc, and control them. As a last resort, Drageddon can double in size to become Donddrage, a quadruped fire-breathing scaled dog with a scorpion tale and rams horns. However, he can only remain in this from for a coupel minutes, and sacrifices all of his intelligence in this form. Gear: Drageddon is a beast in close combat. His main weapons are Tooth and Nail, massive demonic steel war axes with heads the size of basketballs, that can rip through solid rock. His standard armor is a spartan helmet (with holes for his horns, and no horsehair plume) cuirass, and gauntlets. However, when even Donddrage has failed him, Drageddon brings out his ultimate weapon. Harbinger is a 5-foot long zweidhander that can literally rip holes in space to suck opponents into the deepest bowels of hell (however, the suction is not very strong). Harbinger can also be set aflame and be summoned out of midair. Personality: Drageddon is brash and arrogant, and is quite honor-bound. He often butts heads with Coretti over battle plans, but they both respect each other. He is old friends with Artemis, though he secretly finds her battle style cowardly. Weakness: Drageddon is very arrogant, and also only really sees short-term strategy. Team relationship The hellwood mercenaries have excellent teamwork. Archer and Anima are the newest members, having joined 2 and 3 years ago, respectively. The others have been working together for 30 years, and in hell's armies, Drageddon and Artemis have worked together for 76. They know each others strengths and weaknesses very well, and barely have to talk to communicate in battle. 326px-SR-concept-Orc_Armor.jpg|Closest replica to Arhcer's armor. 250px-Daedric_Dagger.jpg|Close replica of one of Amina's daggers, but lmore curved than hers. spear_concept_by_peterku.jpg|Close replica of Arhcer's spear, just wiht one blade and multicolored. BritFlinty.jpg|wheelock pistol Crossbow.jpg|Crossbow Nodachi.jpg|Nodachi KentuckyLongRifle.gif|Long rifle Blackgladius.jpeg|Artemis' combat blade Close representation of tooth.jpeg|Close representation of tooth Harbinger.jpeg|Harbinger Higgatupisaq Higgatupisaq is a team is a group of disavowed men trying to prevent vampires from taking over the world. All members realize in order to prevent Vampire domination, they must put aside their differences and kick vampire ass. 5 people are... Human- Long rifle, Claymore Sword, 6'0'' and 256 pounds, former military soldier for France'' Elf Twin #1- Pischal, Bow and Arrow, Flanged Mace, 5'11 and 156 pounds, super strength Elf Twin #2- Pischal, Wheel Lock Pistol, Naginata, Samurai Armor, 6'5'' and 230 pounds, super speed and can see up to 200 meters ahead'' Half Angel- Flight, Crossbow, Twin Hooks, Leather Armor, 6'8'' 210 pounds, spent the last 150 years fighting demons out of heaven.'' Human 2- Sabre, Musket, former soldier in the Spanish Army who was prestiged as one of Spain's best tacticians. The Battle HM: HQ: file:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.png The Higgatupisaq group has heard of a vampire in the area who goes by the name of serakuss, and go to track him down. They are well prepared, as they know serakuss is very deadly and also travels with a group of well-trained and very skillful bounty hunters known as the hellwood mercenaries. Unbeknownst of the group stalking them, the mercenaries are on their own job to assassinate the crazed cannibal group Et Venatores Noctis and are camping out in a cave. "So," Archer said, "Artemis you pick up that information yet?" "Yeah," Artemis replied "It took a while though. The man was quite stubborn, so I had to apply... motivation." "Please tell me you didn't go after his family members," Drageddon stated, "We don't need to be any more wanted than we already are." "As a matter of fact I almost did the exact opposite." Artemis replied. Archer, Anima, and Drageddon look confused, but Serakuss buries his forehead in his palm. Lucky for him, as a bullet had whizzed right over his head, smashing into the stone wall. "Shit!" Anima yelled, and dove futher backwards into the cave, grabbing her weapons, her comrades on her heels. Through the dark, none of the Mercanaries can see their attackers, so they split up. Serakuss turns into a raven and flies over his attackers. He silently drops back down behind them and grins, holding his Naginata. Approaching one of the elf twins, the vampire grabs his mouth and stabs his sword through the elf's back . The other members turn to look at Serakuss and all point their weapons at him. The vampire's eyes widen, and he breathes his last as a bulet enters his heart . Higgatupisaq turn to leave, but the Mercenaries aren't giving up; they want revenge for their fallen comrade. Anima takes out her crossbow and fires at one of the humans, the bolt barely missing him. The vampire hunters split up as they are pursued by the Hellwood mercenaries. Anima encounters one of the humans in a clearing and draws her daggers, as the human takes out his sabre. The two duel, with Anima coming out and top and stabbing the man in the thigh, as her yells in pain and falls. Anima drops down swiftly and slits his throat, then continues on file:red.png. Drageddon is running through the forest when he is knocked over by someone swooping in from the sky. An angel swoops down with his twin hooks, slicing at the demon. Drageddon swings back with Tooth and Nail, nearly beheading the heavenly soldier. The angel retreats and draws his long rifle, pulling the trigger, only to have his weapon misfire. He swoops in, and Drageddon steps to the side and cuts off his head file:red.png. Artemis flies through the woods and sees the second elf twin. She swoops down and slashes with her dagger, but she only grzes the elf. She lands and takes out her sword, and spits a ball of poison, which the elf dodges. The elf then uses super speed to knock Artemis over, and wastes no time cutting her open with his naginata . Drageddon then sees the french soldier and sends a massive ball of fire toward him. The human takes cover behind a tree as his eyebrows are nearly singed off. He then jumps out of cover with his wheel lock pistol. The demon doesn't get lucky twice, and a bullet passes through his head . Archer sees the elf twin, and the elf rushes toward him with super speed, knocking him over. As the elf raises his naginata, Archer conjures a wall of ice, and the naginata doesnt kill. Archer uses telekinesis and sends the elf flying back, drawing his sword. The two duel in a one-on-one, before the elf breaks through archer's guard and delivers a thrust toward his heart. However, it didn't have much power behind it and failed to penetrate his armor. Archer then delivered a decapitating chop to the elf's neck file:red.png. Archer looked down on his defeated enemy, and then felt something cold and painful penetrate his gut. The human fell, and looked up at his french attacker, now walking away. Archer crawled toward his dropped sword, but the frenchman heard him, and turned around. "My, you're a tough one, aren't you?" He said, and raised his sword, just as a crossbow bolt penetrated his side. He screamed and turn around, just in time for a dagger to pierce through his eye and kill him instantly file:red.png. Anima walked out of cover toward Archer. "Thanks," Archer said, through gritted teeth. "Don't mention it," Anima said, helping him to his feet. Winner: Hellwood mercenaries. Category:Blog posts